


Feral Yet

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [119]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feral Derek Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek goes feral, and then goes to Stiles. It all works out for the best, really.





	Feral Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/153031299881/smowkie-answered-your-question-send-me-tropes) for this prompt from Smowkie: "Maybe Derek stuck as a wolf? Feral perhaps? Idk, just angsty wolf!Derek?"
> 
> Unbetaed.

It’s telling that Stiles has come to a point in his life where hearing a wolf howl somewhere very close usually doesn’t even phase him. If anything it cheers him up, because at this point he has a lot of good memories of full moons and friends frolicking in the woods to associate it with.

 

But this time, the quivering howl from somewhere just beyond the tree line makes cold rush down Stiles’ spine. And with good reason.

 

”Scott?! Scott, he’s coming this way around! You’d better get here first!”

 

There’s a scuffle in the bushes, but whatever Scott just tried it was woefully ineffective, and the next second an enormous, snarling black wolf is pouncing towards Stiles, and he’s half sure that this is it. He’s gonna die, and Derek is gonna blame himself for the rest of his life. It should probably weird him out that he’s kinda more focused on how his death will affect Derek’s feelings than, you know, the actual dying. But truth be told, he’s become steadily more concerned about Derek’s feelings in general for a long time now. Hell, he’d been sort of vaguely considering how to go about asking Derek out on a real date, rather than the sneaky ones that start off as pack nights and just end up datey because Stiles always talks Derek into letting him stay over when the others leave.

 

But that was before this.

 

It was just supposed to be about teaching the whole pack to do a full shift. And sure, that definitely did happen, with the help of some herbal concoctions that Deaton swore were perfectly safe. If Stiles survives this, he’s definitely gonna punch that guy in the face.

 

”Derek, Derek  _no_ , please don’t!” Stiles begs, but Derek’s heavy body still barrels him over, slamming him to the ground, and Stiles curls into himself, hoping to keep any ripping to non-vital parts of his body. But no ripping happens. In fact, not much of anything happens. There’s hot, panting breath against Stiles’ shoulder, and he can feel powerful front legs on either side of him, caging him in, but other than that, he’s untouched.

 

Just as he’s about to raise his head and start asking questions, two bodies crash into the clearing from either side, and Derek snarls and tenses, lowering his body until his chest is brushing Stiles’ shoulder.

 

One is Scott, his wolf shape already easily recognizable to Stiles, but the other… long, pale furred legs like stilts come into his line of vision, and the next second there’s a very naked Isaac facing down Scott. ”Don’t hurt him, please! He’s not gonna hurt Stiles, I swear!”

 

Scott snarls, clearly arguing the point, which is fair considering the dull throbbing of the shoulder Stiles fell on.

 

”No, just wait! We only just figured it out! Please listen!”

 

There’s a long tense moment where Scott just takes it all in; Isaac’s pleading, Stiles’ fetal position, and Derek hovering over him almost… protectively. Huh.

 

Stiles heaves a sigh of relief when Scott changes as well, obviously primed to change right back if Derek makes the tiniest harmful move.

 

”Isaac, he ripped his entire apartment apart,” Scott argues.

 

”He was looking for Cora! And when he couldn’t find her, he freaked out! Erica tracked him to the bus station, he’d been following Cora’s scent from months ago, which is pretty amazing, actually, but when he realized she wasn’t there, we sorta… well, we’re guessing he went to the next best thing after family.”

 

”You’re  _guessing_?!”

 

”If we’re guessing,” Stiles pipes up cautiously, ”maybe he came to me because I could help find her?”

 

”Wouldn’t he have gone to Peter instead?” Scott points out, and Derek growls, so that’s a big fat no.

 

”Guess he remembers the part about Laura.”

 

Derek snaps his fangs at Stiles, and okay, he can take a hint. No talking about dead relatives. But it does make him wonder how much Derek actually understands, and he searches the dark wolf eyes. ”Dude, are you in there?”

 

He’s met with a blank stare, but the snarling does seem to quiet some. ”Hey, look, we’re calming down, this is good.” With every word he speaks, Derek seems to deflate, though his eyes are still darting warily between Isaac and Scott. ”That’s good, Derek, just… keep chilling, you’re fine, we’re gonna figure this out, okay?”

 

”Whatever you’re doing, Stiles, keep doing it,” Isaac says softly, and Derek only quirks an ear in his direction.

 

”I’m just talking!”

 

”Then keep doing that. Keep him calm. Scott, keep an eye on him, I’ll run and see if Boyd got something out of Deaton.”

 

”Okaaay,” Stiles says slowly, reaching up cautiously to stroke the thick fluff on Derek’s neck. ”See, this is chill, we can chill, Derek, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

 

Scott jumps in worry when Derek suddenly slumps down, still half on top of Stiles, but he’s just a little squished, not actually hurt, and he waves Scott off. ”Oof! Heavy wolf, heavy. It’s fine, though, it’s cool. I’m just gonna… ungh.” He squirms until he’s able to sit up and be little more comfortable, and Derek’s heavy head worms into his lap with a whimper. ”Heeey, it’s okay, I’m not going. I’m right here.” He rubs Derek’s ears with careful fingers, and the dark eyes slip half-way shut from it. But Derek still whimpers, and Stiles wishes he could help somehow.

 

Derek jerks when Stiles phone buzzes in his pocket, but he calms down as soon as Stiles answers and begins talking again. ”Isaac, any news?”

 

”Bad batch of herbs. Or so he says. Should clear out in the next day or so. Deaton says to just keep him calm, if possible.”

 

”Late to the fucking party as always.”

 

”Yeah. But he did explain that Derek is still in there, just… everything is probably very intense for him right now. He’s probably terrified.”

 

”Yeah, no shit,” Stiles says and hangs up, because anyone with eyes can tell that much. ”It’s okay, Derek, I’m not going anywhere. You wanna go find Cora?”

 

Derek whimpers again, but when Stiles tries to get up, Derek tightens his body curling around him, and okay, not happening. ”Alright, we’re staying here, then. At least it’s not too cold.”

 

”It’s actually really, really cold,” Scott argues, but that definitely has more to do with defending certain nudity issues. Why he thinks he can get away with it or that Stiles would care is beyond him.

 

”Sure, buddy.”

 

Scott eventually just leaves, apparently reassured that Derek isn’t about to eat Stiles, and Derek ends up dozing on Stiles’ lap. Unsure what to do, Stiles plays games on his phone, while muttering along about this and that, hoping his voice is enough to keep Derek calm.

 

Stiles’ butt has been asleep for at least an hour when Derek suddenly tenses, and with a truly disgusting display of crunching bone and billowing flesh turns human again. Trying to move away from the very naked human form proves futile when Derek clings to him, burrowing his face into Stiles’ stomach. ”Okay then, not ready yet, it’s cool. It’s fine.”

 

He pats Derek awkwardly on the shoulder, torn between respecting Derek’s boundaries but also keeping him calm. It seems to work okay, because Derek just stays there, breathing against Stiles’ abdomen for at least another hour before slowly sitting up.

 

”Thank you,” he says, voice rusty.

 

”No problem. If you help get circulation back in my ass we’re even.”

 

Derek huffs in amusement, but does help Stiles get up, and supports him while the blood stings back into place.

 

”Could you text Isaac to bring me some clothes? I’d rather not shift back again until I’m sure that stuff is completely out of my system.”

 

”Right, sure.” Stiles sends off the text, and Isaac promises to be there shortly, and also bring a car. Stiles is grateful, since he’s actually really tired after running around after Derek for most of the day.

 

It’s a long and somewhat awkward silence before Derek sighs. ”I’m sorry.”

 

”For what?”

 

”For coming to you. It should have been the pack. You and me, we’re not… there yet.”

 

”Where?” Stiles asks, feeling kinda stupid for it, but not ready to draw any conclusions on his own yet.

 

”Stiles,” Derek sighs. ”You know where.”

 

Stiles flails around a little, feeling like he’s gonna freak out if he doesn’t channel his inner emotional jittering into something physical. ”I have a good guess, but I didn’t wanna assume anything, you know, cause, assuming…”

 

”Okay. Well…” Derek trails off, looking tired, but determined. ”No assuming. These are the facts. We’ve been friends for a while now, and recently we’ve been… not exactly friends, but not really anything more, yet. And I don’t know about you, but I’ve been hoping we’d get there soon.”

 

”Okay,” Stiles croaks, his feelings now clogging up his throat. ”Yeah, me too. Me too.”

 

”Good.” Derek offers him a tiny smile, and then slumps again, obviously somewhat drained.

 

”Hey, whaddya say that we swing by my place on the way back and pick up my laptop so you can skype Cora?”

 

Derek’s whole body seems to straighten itself up a little bit, and he grants Stiles a significantly bigger smile this time. ”Yeah. That’d be great, thank you.” He gives Stiles a long look. ”This is why.”

 

”Why what?”

 

”Why it was you. Not the pack. I needed someone who’d help me out of… want. Not out of need.”

 

Stiles never gets his thoughts together for a coherent response to that before Isaac arrives and they can all leave the woods.

 

But when he asks Derek out for a proper date two days later, there’s no communication problems. None at all.

 

End.


End file.
